Just Another Comic Book Hero
by All Things Degrassi
Summary: Hunter Hollingsworth has a crush on a certain pink and purple haired girl but is terrified to tell her. Can their English project on love give him the push he needs to admit it to her?


Just a cute little one shot of Hunter and Lola because I ship it and I think she has her conflict with Arlene because she likes Hunter. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>She was the girl with the pink and purple hair, the ditzy cheerleader who had shown off her body for money. But to Hunter she was more; she was special. Lola Pacini wasn't just a girl to him; she was the first real girl to take an interest in him. He still remembered the first time he'd met her; he'd thought she was mental when she thanked him for "drawing her cute". Thinking back on it now, he realized that she was just harmlessly flirting with him.<p>

"Hunter," Frankie nudged him, bringing him out of his day dream, "you're doing it again." Lately Hunter had been finding it really hard to concentrate in class, especially with a certain hot pink haired girl sitting right in front of him.

"Class, in honor of Valentine's Day this week you'll be working on a project on love!" _Great, just great_, Hunter thought, _another crazy teacher obsessed with Valentine's Day_.

"You can do anything as long as it's appropriate and you'll present the project on Friday," the teacher gushed as she passed out the project sheets, "and I want to see passion," she yelled as the bell rang, dismissing the students. _Great, what am I supposed to do?_ Hunter groaned and yanked the door to his locker open; he wasn't his sister, who could perform a romantic dance, or his brother, who could speak French and play guitar. All Hunter had were his comic books and computer skills.

"Why do you look so frustrated," Frankie raised an eyebrow at her brother, "Is this about a girl?"

"No," he snapped, "this is about our stupid English project about love! What am I going to do?"

"Did you even read the project sheet?"

"No."

"Then you might want to, it might give you some ideas," Frankie smiled at him knowingly. She'd seen the looks he'd been giving Lola and, though she thought it was super cute that he liked her, she knew he was too shy to say something to her and he needed a little push. Hunter read over the sheet and his jaw almost dropped. _What does love mean to you? Why do you love the person you love?_ He gulped; he was going to have to tell the class why he loved Lola Pacini.

* * *

><p>"Hunter," their teacher smiled softly at him, "are you ready?" <em>No,<em> he thought as he walked up to the front of the room, _I'm not ready to admit my crush to my entire Grade 9 English class._ He held the stack of comic books in his hands. He had created one and then made enough copies for the entire class. The one he was giving to Lola, though, was special; it held something just for her.

"For my project on love, I made a comic book," he handed them all out, smiling as he handed Lola hers, "the comic book is about a hero who has trouble admitting he's in love with a villain but soon learns she's not a villain and that he has nothing to fear about being in love with her because love conquers all." Ms. Dawes sighed contently as she flipped through the comic and smiled at him.

"And the hero, Sir Excellence, finally admits to the girl that he likes her," she looked at Hunter curiously.

"Yeah, he does," Hunter nodded and sat down quietly as everyone leafed through the comic. Lola flipped through it with intrigue. When she came across the last page, she found a note.

_I may not have the courage of Sir Excellence but I like you. A lot. You're different from any other girl I've ever met; from your bright pink and purple hair to your bubbly personality. You are my Kryptonite, Lola Pacini, and I go utterly insane whenever you're around._

She smiled down at the note, tracing over it with her finger dreamily. At the end of the period, she skipped out of class and down to Hunter's locker happily. He was standing there already, his eyes focused on grabbing his French book when she got there. She waited until he closed his locker before smiling and stretching up to kiss his cheek.

"Thanks for drawing me cute, Hunter," she smiled and a light blush coated his cheeks, "and thanks for the note," all he could do was nod, he was so stunned, "Maybe this is how the evil cheerleader would repay Sir Excellence," she wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on her tiptoes to kiss him. He stood still in shock for a few seconds before wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her back.

* * *

><p><strong>Comic books and kryptonite! Which reminds me, who do you ship with Hunter? Also, do you ship Frinston? I do but there's no good fan fiction about them. <strong>

_**Madame Degrassi**_


End file.
